1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plastic toys and the method of manufacturing the plastic toys, and more particularly to plastic toy dolls and the method of manufacturing the plastic toy dolls. However, the plastic toy and the method according to the present invention are not limitative to an application to plastic toy dolls only.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The background of the present invention will be explained with respect to its application to toy dolls. As is well known, plastic toy dolls are manufactured by injection molding process. In the conventional method of manufacturing the plastic toy dolls, the main parts constituting the doll head and/or the doll body is molded being divided into two, front and rear, halves. Other movable and/or auxiliary parts are molded being connected by a single common sliding gate. In assembling the plastic toy doll, the movable and/or auxiliary parts should be separated one by one from the common molding gate before assembling the toy doll, and further the parts should be arranged one by one at appropriate positions with respect to the two split halves.
For instance, there exists a toy doll made up of two halves constituting the head and body, movable parts such as the hands and the legs, and auxiliary parts such as the nose and the eyes. In such a toy doll as described above, first the movable parts and the auxiliary parts are separated one by one from the common molding gate; secondary the two halves (head and body) are fixed to each other after the movable parts (hands and legs) have been arranged in position between the two halves; thirdly the other auxiliary parts (nose, eyes) are attached to the two fixed halves by the use of an adhesive agent.
Further, there exists a toy doll made up of two halves constituting the body, and movable parts such as the head, the hands and the legs. In such a toy doll, first the movable parts are separated one by one from the common molding gate; secondary the two halves (body) are fixed to each other after the movable parts (head, hands and legs) have been arranged in position between the two halves.
In any cases, it is very troublesome and costly to manufacture the plastic toy dolls in the conventional method, because all the auxiliary or movable parts must be separated from the common molding gate and arranged to the two halves one by one by the hand by the use of an adhesive agent where necessary. In addition, there exists another problem in that the attached parts may come off and the appearance is not satisfactory.
The conventional method of manufacturing plastic toy dolls will be described in further detail with reference to the attached drawings under DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENTS.